Over time farm equipment manufacturers have been required to meet tighter emission standards. Farm equipment manufacturers have responded to these elevated emission standards by improving farm equipment technology including engine technology. In some instances, a by-product of this improved technology is an engine that ultimately emits exhaust having higher temperatures than previously observed.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.